A New Awakening
by MLeigh92
Summary: My version of New Moon from Jacob's POV. From falling in love with Bella to becoming a werewolf, what exactly was he thinking through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic about what Jacob might have been thinking during New Moon.** **Um..nothing much to say except that. Oh and also I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any other book that resembles those two in any way, shape, or form  
**

* * *

Chapter 1-A Special Day

As my dream slowly reached an end and I began to wake up, the first conscious thought that I had was _It's Bella's birthday today. _She didn't know that I knew though. I actually found out about this special day from Billy, who had mentioned it to me after coming home from one of his fishing trips with Charlie. I hadn't really talked to Bella lately. She had spent almost all of her time this past summer with the Cullen family. Although I was sad that she had seemed to forget about me after prom night, I had resigned myself to the fact that at least she was happy.

I had debated for weeks whether or not I should get her a present. I really wanted her to know that I still thought about her, but I couldn't find anything that seemed special enough. I didn't want to pick out any meaningless gift. I wanted something she would treasure always. But in the end, my courage failed and I ended up giving her nothing, using the fact that I couldn't find anything as an excuse. Now, I stood in front of the phone, thinking about whether or not I should call her to at least wish her a happy birthday, but my decision was made for me when Billy called out, "Jacob, where are you? It's time for school."

I groaned, and grabbing my lunch I walked out the door.

Throughout the day I waged an internal battle, fighting with myself about whether I should stop by her house after school. In the end, I finally decided that I would drive by after dinner, right before the Sox-Mariner game. Once I figured out my plan, I relaxed and finally paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

As soon as I got home, I rushed through the door and ran to my miniscule room. Although I still wanted to go to her house, I thought it would be cheap of me not to bring any gift at all. Due to my limited time and lack of available funds, I decided to simply make her a card and perhaps find some of the prettier wild flowers that grew on the Quileute land. They smelled really nice and I knew Bella would love them.

At about 6:45, right before the Sox were about to throw the opening pitch, I walked out of the house and got in the car. Looking around at the beaten and worn out seats and the strange noises the engine made when I started it, I sighed. I couldn't wait until I finished work on the Rabbit. Carefully backing out of the driveway, I made my way to Bella's house.

As I drove down the street where she lived, I could see the lights on in her living room. When I walked up the front steps, I grinned as I heard the sounds of the baseball game. Just as I rang the bell, I could hear Charlie yelling at one of the umps. About five seconds later, he opened the door. "Oh, hi Jacob," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "I just wanted to wish Bella a happy birthday. Is she here?"

Charlie winced. "Oh sorry Jacob. She just left with Edward to go over to his house."

My face fell. "Well….I guess I can come back later."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"No thanks," I answered. "Sorry for interrupting the game."

"No problem," Charlie smiled. "You're a good kid, Jacob."

"Thanks," I said, then turned and walked back down the steps.

As I got in the car dejectedly, I wished I had just come a little sooner. I realized then that I had really wanted to see Bella. When I got home, I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV just in time to see the Mariner's first baseman hit a homerun. I let out a whoop and grinned. Maybe this night could be saved after all.

Over the next two days, I fought with myself over whether or not I should go visit Bella. I wanted a chance to deliver my gifts, even if they were a bit late, but I didn't want to run into Edward. Plus, I just wanted to see her face. She hadn't been down to La Push in awhile, and I realized that going over to wish her a happy birthday was just an excuse for finally getting to talk to her. As I ate my dinner of spaghetti, I finally decided that I would go to her house and see if she was there. And if she wasn't, I would sit on her front steps all night until she came back, even if she Edward did happen to come with her. Just as I was polishing off the last few strands of noodles, I heard Billy calling me urgently from the front yard. "Jacob, come quick!"

It sounded like it was pretty important so I quickly swallowed my spaghetti and rushed out the door, coughing a bit as some of the food got stuck in my throat. Outside, I saw Billy maneuvering his wheelchair to the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. Billy wasn't often worried like this, so it had to be something pretty important.

"It's Bella," he said. "Charlie called and told me that she had left a note that she was going to go walking in the forest for a few minutes."

"So what's the problem?" I asked a bit skeptically.

"That was about four and a half hours ago," he replied. "Charlie sounded pretty worried about her. He said she wouldn't run off for that long without telling him first. They've organized a search party and some of us from La Push are going down to help."

Before the words had fully left his mouth, I was already running towards the driver's side of the car. Bella was in trouble and I had to go help her.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Perhaps you'd like to tell me what you think hmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Searching

I drove quickly to Bella's house, not caring about the fact that I was about 30 miles over the speed limit or that I had only had my license for a couple of months and wasn't exactly in the position to get a ticket. Within fifteen minutes, I screeched to a halt in front of her driveway, where there were already several cars parked. The people standing on the lawn looked up as I got out of the car, and Charlie came over to greet us. As we said our hellos, I shifted from foot to foot impatiently. Why were we standing around out here like we were having a block party instead of looking for Bella? In voice much calmer than how I was feeling right now, Billy asked Charlie what the situation was.

"So have you found her yet?" he asked. I groaned. Obviously not or we wouldn't be crowded out here on the grass that was still damp from the rain. Billy ignored me and waited patiently for the answer.

"Not yet," Charlie said. Nervously, he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the forest. "We just came back five minutes ago to regroup and try again."

"I want to help," I blurted out. I was tired of standing around waiting for the chit-chat to end.

Charlie looked at me then at the forest again. "Sure," he agreed. "I don't see why not. You know this place as well as anybody."

I joined a group of five which was made up of parents of teenagers I recognized as Bella's classmates, as well as a couple of adults from La Push. I nodded in greeting as I approached and we set off into the forest. As we walked along the path, I quickly found myself ahead of the group, although I could still here where they were going. My eyes anxiously scanned the trail as I looked for any sign that would show Bella had been there. This situation worried me a lot. She had never run off before, and she didn't seem like the type who to do that either. I had a strange nagging feeling at the back of my mind but I pushed it away without a second thought. Surely nothing bad could have happened to her. This was Forks after all.

We searched and searched for a couple of hours, and the night was getting to be pretty dark. Some people had gone back to their homes, but many of them were still here looking. Now, the majority of them were people from La Push. Charlie was well-liked there and they wanted to help him find his daughter.

Though I was getting a bit tired, I hadn't stopped looking for Bella ever since I had entered the forest, and the fact that I hadn't found so much as a footprint worried me. I paused for a moment as I looked around and I grew worried. Surely Bella wouldn't have come this far in. I decided to turn back. After I had been walking for about fifteen minutes, I heard faint noises ahead. I stopped and listened to try to hear what it was. The sounds grew a bit louder and I could hear that they were in fact the voices of people shouting up ahead. I ran forwards, and as I reached a turn in the trail, I bumped into someone. Stopping, I apologized as I looked up. It was one of our neighbors from La Push.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to stop panting.

He looked at me. "It's Bella," he replied. "They've found her."


End file.
